


The One that Got Away

by Saltysoon



Series: Wonwoo's regrets [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad Ending, Sad Wonwoo, this one i was listening to the one who got away (with rain), very sad indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysoon/pseuds/Saltysoon
Summary: Wonwoo attends the funeral of his relationship with his Soonyoungie.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, minor Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi - Relationship
Series: Wonwoo's regrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022545
Kudos: 22





	The One that Got Away

Its raining, Wonwoo notes solemnly. He wordlessly opens his balcony door and steps outside in the rain, hoping to feel less pathetic this way. The tears that won't stop pouring out of his eyes become one with the rain. He clutches his phone tightly in his hand, it’s not waterproof. 'good' he thinks, maybe without the physical proof of the last half an hour, he could will the existence of it away. 

He's still standing in the rain, clothes wet and clinging onto his skin, it’s been 10 minutes. Wonwoo doesn't dare sob, doesn't dare make a sound, just lets his tears fall silently. He can't afford to break yet, not when he still has to get through hell tomorrow. 

Wonwoo robotically changes his clothes and gets ready for bed. He sits on the bed, grabs at the sheets absent-mindedly. Trying to ignore how his back hurts as he sinks into the bed, Soonyoungie never could sleep on a hard bed. Nevermind that he'd never step foot in wonwoo's apartment. Despite being the groom’s best friend, there are only so many boundaries one can cross with an ex-boyfriend. 

The rest of the night passes in a blur of trying not to think, trying not to sob, trying not to fling every item in his house into the walls. He wants to see them shatter, wants to tear apart that tasteful painting of a tiger, that he spend a bomb on, wants to burn down this entire apartment that he turned into their home when he still had hope. 

A knock spares the vase with tiger lily from destruction. He opens the door, realizing that the night passed. 

Wonwoo has many flaws, many he's aware of, many he's not. Soonyoung always complained he always acted too much of a man, attributed it to a lack of father figure in his childhood. He thought Wonwoo was too possessive, too arrogant and ignorant at the same time, most of all too egoistic. Soonyoung always asked to let him in, that it was okay to be vulnerable, even if not in front of the world, it was okay to vulnerable in front of him. Wonwoo wished he had relented then, he wouldn't have to face the pity in Minghao's face now. 

"If even you start to pity me Myungho ya, I'll genuinely drown myself in a barrel of alcohol." wonwoo tries and fails to put up a brave facade. 

Minghao sighs, "Why were you stupid enough to agree to this hyung" 

Its a rhetorical question but wonwoo decides to answer honestly anyways, not like he has anything left to lose, "I didn't think there would be a wedding to go to."   
Minghao, no stranger to sad endings, chooses the easier route instead of humouring him "get ready hyung, you have 5 minutes. I'm waiting in the car." 

Mingyu looks every bit the supermodel that he is. Wonwoo would regret his choice of putting a bare minimum effort in the way he looks, but his hearts too ripped to play these games anymore. 

He may had been a lousy boyfriend, but he's gonna be the best, best man he can be to mingyu. He should do something right by soonyoungie. 

He regrets all his decisions the second he see's him walk down the aisle. him. his soonyoungie. He's lost count of how many times he's imagined this exact scene, back when Soonyoungie really was his. Getting stabbed would be less painful than this.

As he watches his worst nightmare come to life, wonwoo recalls all the happy memories he had with Soonyoung. They flash by his eyes in a manner similar to what people describe near death experience feels like. The comparison isn't too off, this is the funeral of their relationship. 

Wonwoo always claims that he met soonyoung at the best time, just at the beginning of high school. A time wonwoo was hot enough to attract soonyoung and Soonyoung was dumb enough to fall for his made-up charm. 

One factor Wonwoo failed to take in, was that they were still teenage boys, who made many many stupid decisions. So of course it took years for him to finally put his guard down and for Soonyoung to get it through his thick skull, that Wonwoo's way of wooing was similar to that of a 5 year old pulling their crush's pigtails. 

Even though their start was typical, wonwoo and Soonyoung were far from a normal couple. With Soonyoungie's idea of a fairy-tail relationship and Wonwoo's self-destructive tendencies. wonwoo see's why they ended with a loud spark. 

Wonwoo see's it, he knows why they are where they are today. But when has he ever been able to apply logic when it comes to Soonyoungie. logic has always been pushed off a cliff, replaced with want, want and just want. 

Not to say it was all complete chaos, well it was, wonwoo knew who he fell in love with. Kwon Soonyoung is not Kwon Soonyoung without the chaos he brings. 

One has to be a different kind of whipped to despise ones boyfriends tiger agenda in public but still get him tiger printed couple shirts for his birthday. But Soonyoungies eyes disappearing into two straight lines on seeing them made it all worth it. 

Along with his chaos also came his quiet, as much as Wonwoo adored the chaos, he preferred those days. Soonyoung would quietly come into his study, take his hand and guide him towards the sofa. He would then proceed to curl up in his lap, a domestic cat rather than a ferocious tiger. 

He could never say it out loud, but he felt chosen. On those days, there was no space for possessiveness or jealousy in his heart because he felt it too, he felt Soonyoungie want him as much as he did. 

He feels himself come back to the present, Soonyoung's only reached halfway across the aisle. Wonwoo digs his nails into his palms, he knows he's going to break skin soon but can't bring himself to care, better this than the tears that threaten to fall. 

He thinks about what he can see, not what he feels. Soonyoung looks gorgeous in his fitted suit, hair parted to the side. It looks like it has a shit ton of product in it and all wonwoo wants is to run his hands through it. 

He thinks about the very last time he did that, the day before mingyu proposed, the last time he had Soonyoungie in his arms. 

Wonwoo should have felt guilty, but as he kissed Soonyoungie against the hotel room, panting and desperate, it was hard to think about anything else except the way Soonyoung was moving his hips. 

Wonwoo has had many regrets, but that night would never be one of them, after all the passion and his want somewhat sated. He watched soonyoungie sleep, traced his fingers all over his face, memorizing him like a man about to lose his sight. 

The morning came and along with it dread and cowardliness. Soonyoung kept trying to delay leaving and had wonwoo not misinterpreted that for guilt, he would have been a happier man today. 

A silent gasp escapes his mouth as Soonyoung holds Mingyu's hands and the priest begins the ceremony. He almost wants him to look into wonwoo's eyes, to see the pain and anguish. But he also knows that his hollow ones are no match for the stars of happiness that are in Mingyu's eyes. 

One tear, He allows himself one tear to mourn the death of Soonyoungie and Nonu, as he watches the beginning of Soon~ ah and Mings. 

He gives his speech as the best man, being equally funny and embarrassing. They had talked about it, he remembers mingyu talking about a list of embarrassing stories of his and soonyoungies relationship that he would talk about for their wedding. The irony is funny, but wonwoo is beyond laughing at his terrible fate at the moment. 

Mingyu had seen it, seen his devastation the day he told wonwoo he was dating Soonyoung. There was no remorse or guilt in Mingyus eyes, just determination and want. Wonwoo never blamed him, he understood the want better than anyone. 

As mingyu watches wonwoo speak about him, the determination is gone, replaced with something that could be named happiness, wonwoo wouldn't know. 

The first dance commences and wonwoo looks away, he should at least have some mercy on himself.   
He asks the bartender for a whiskey and drinks it all in one gulp. He feels a gaze, and looks up to find Minghao's look of disapproval. 'Thank fuck! the pity is gone', is his only thought. 

After he has barely crossed the respectable time to stay, wonwoo makes a move out of the venue. The alarm for his scheduled breakdown has rang. He goes home and drinks. Drinks till his body is 70 percent alcohol instead of water. Drinks while his heart bleeds all over from the amount of stab wounds he took today. Drinks till he passes out, with one last thought clouding his mind.

'I will always love you Soonyoungie, the one that got away.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry i keep writing sad stuff but soonwoo sometimes really screams angst to me.  
> @saltysoon is my twitter, come talk to me !!  
> I also write social media aus there.


End file.
